


Restaurants With Childish Complaints

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Restaurants, Self-Acceptance, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to fit in his clothes hadn't rise up to Bokuto's realization, not even the remarks made from the team or any other moment. Now, with his given acceptance, it would be more appropriate for a celebration at a place rather than at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restaurants With Childish Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a tumblr user. Thank you. I had a bit too fun with this so everything is all over the place. Akaashi treating Bokuto to a restaurant out of the loveliness that he is. How nice of him to let his child gorge out on all the food that he wants and at the end becomes a whiny mess to him about not being able to finish every plate on the table. Why I try?
>
>> Hi! It's always awesome to find people who are into wg stuff and belly kink. Even better when it's about haikyuu!! Can I ask for some Bokuto realizing he's gaining weight???

Signs from earlier moments were sure to hint him on his weight gain yet, it maybe the fact that he just doesn't care a bit of it. He felt comfortable in his size, not even the constant throw of remarks won't change it. Maybe it's sort of comforting, to have your favorite snack in the palm of your hands and have it go down in you with a great feeling of fullness. It also could be the feeling of the tightness around his pants and shirts. With every chance of success, there would always be another chance of a zipper going down by itself, a button popping off from his pants, or the shoulder parts of his shirt slowly tearing. The way that his clothing couldn't fit his frame anymore grew into a turn-on for Koutaro.

Even his friend, Keiji, leaned over the support side. He didn't find nothing wrong with him, he still was the old Koutaro that he knew. It wasn't as if nothing changed.

He would always take him out to dinner and buffets and see what they had on the menu (the best days where they went out and gone to restaurants that had discounts galore). The look on Koutaro's face beamed with excitement as he glossed over the different trays and took piece by piece while Keiji looked on with a faint smile. Even with his obnoxious behavior, he loved how Koutaro enjoyed himself, mostly notably with food.

The two of them sat down at a table, Keiji's plate filled with a good amount of stuff while Koutaro on the other hand had helpings of plates stacked together. He possibly couldn't finish all that with one mouth but, just didn't know Koutaro when it comes to eating. Unwrapping the tableware he looks up to see Koutaro doing the same thing. His eyes unimaginably sparkled with amazement as he scarfs down the first bite.

“There's no way you can eat all that.” Keiji teased, now fixing his eyes to the food on his plate and started eating. Koutaro expressed a false feeling of shock and sneaked a piece of food from Keiji's plate, earning him a smack on the wrist. “Don't do that again.” His face grew a mean scowl and continue on with his eating. Koutaro made a 'hmph' noise in reply and took the piece of food from his fork. “If you want to doubt my ways of eating, I'll stop.” Arrogance grew across his smirk as he continued to stuff his face. Shaking his head, Keiji looked over to a music player in the back of the restaurant. The sounds of smooth jazz played through the place and looked back at Koutaro who continued on stuffing food n his mouth. The thought of wanting to say something smart and to see the reaction on Koutaro's face would be priceless. Oddly enough, him eating looked like facing a holy grail. He loved how Koutaro would look at a piece of food on his plate and begin eating it done to the bone with no stopping to rest. The puffiness of his cheeks had looked so adorable in his eyes that he wanted them to stay like that permanently (that might could cause trouble later). Even the way that the excess of grease would stain his lips or fall from the corners of his mouth and still, he would look amazing. He enjoyed watching every bit of detail that covered the boy.

“Enjoying yourself?” Keiji asked. He looked up from his plate, still chewing with food in his mouth and nodded, along with an inaudible sentence.

“You look cute like that you know?” Showing a soft smile, Keiji picked up a cherry tomato and plopped it in his mouth. Koutaro raised an eyebrow, showing his confusion to the boy on the opposite end. Swallowing the food down, Koutaro picked up a glass filled with a drink and drank it down half way. Letting out a sigh, Koutaro's face still read confusion.

“I hope your joking.” A blush of red filled his puffy cheeks once suppressing a burp. Keiji shook his head and grabbed his drink as well. “Do you always think I'm joking?” Koutaro looked up at the ceiling, thinking about moments where Keiji used joking manners when around him. With defeat, he simply said 'no'. Keiji knew that Koutaro couldn't think about a moment if it saved his life.

“Thought so.” Keiji let out an airy chuckle as he placed his glass down, now letting the fingers that were on the table tap to the beat of the music playing in the background. Koutaro couldn't care less as he then went back rummaging through his plate, eagerly trying to finish it in a matter of seconds. Keiji wondered how a guy like himself could end up with a person like him. A person who begs him to hold burping contests, drink a liter of soda together, stuffing themselves to sickness, and other things that could be classified as 'torture'. Of all the clichés in the world, it could be destiny, fate, or any other answer.

He honestly didn't want to know.

Keiji was already on his last piece of meal before a sound almost made him jump out of fear. It was Koutaro's hand tapping on the table as he rested his forehead on it. Like a child, he doesn't know how to act sometimes. He already given up on his meals, and that was just the first plate.

Unbelievable, Thought Keiji who placed a used napkin on top of his plate.

“Keiji...” Koutaro groaned out in misery before stifling another burp.

“What?” He answered back, voice laced without a care in the world.

“Please...end my suffering.” The noises of his stomach grew audible by each groan in protest. In this state, you could tell that Koutaro's suffering started to come into play. He wanted to blame it so many times on the food but it was him to blame. Keiji knew this well about him.

“I'll consider it.” Keiji walked out of the booth and awaited for him to do the same. Koutaro always took his precious time in restaurants, when Keiji wanted to leave as soon as possible or not. From his senses, he already into one of his moods. That was the downfalls of being in a relationship.

“Keiji...” Koutaro sounded out in a long tone, almost whine-like.

Sighing, Keiji grabbed both of their coats and walked over to where Koutaro is still sitting. “What?”

“I can't move...”

It was that last sentence that Koutaro knew he was going to get what’s coming to him.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, requests are closed. I'll make an announcement starting in the middle of next week to have them open again.


End file.
